TIEMPO
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: Vampiros, licántropos, tiempo, recuerdos, ilusiones, cambios, con esto y más tendrá que aprender a lidiar una joven vampiresa en su no-vida. UNIVERSO ALTERNO
1. TIEMPO Prólogo

Disclaimer: Twilight, demás libros y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Este fic es hecho exlcusivamente para el entretenimiento, y no tiene fines lucrativos.

* * *

TIEMPO

Las antorchas encendidas que colgaban de las paredes apenas hacían visible el enorme pasillo por el que caminaba, la poca visibilidad a causa de la insuficiente luz provocada por las llamas no era problema para ella, ni para el séquito que la seguía. Conforme se adentraba en aquel inmenso pasillo colocado debajo de las calles de Volterra su mente intentaba preveer lo que sucedería una vez llegada frente a las inminencias de su mítica raza. Tres colosales personajes emitirían el dictamen que determinaría si sus 58 años de confinamiento en la ciudad Italiana terminarían justo en este mismo momento o si el tiempo impuesto por su familia había sido insuficiente para pagar su condena.

El pasillo era cortado por una puerta de madera con exquisitos tallados, ésta pronto se abre permitiéndole el paso, una vez dentro, observa de reojo la estructura parecida a un coliseo, sin embargo éste era indiscutiblemente pequeño y techado, frente a ella y a varios metros por encima del suelo y sobre lo que parecía ser el podium se encontraban tres hombres.

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente permaneciendo justo en medio del magnífico lugar y a la merced de las miradas y susurros que se generaban en torno a ella.

- Bella Swan, fuiste procesada y sentenciada bajo el crimen de traición por haber puesto a tu familia, a tu raza al descubierto de los ojos de nuestro enemigo por naturaleza… a un lycantropo, situando nuestra existencia al peligro y merced de aquellas bestias...

Bla, bla bla, eso era historia vieja, vieja, esa palabra le daba un toque de ironía dado que es un ser inmortal, 58 años era poco comparado a la eternidad que le aguardaba, pero ese tiempo era suficiente como para albergar aquel sentido de vacío que provocaron esos años en ella.

Sin que nadie lo notara sonreí levemente, a mi mente llegaron varios recuerdos, podía verlos como si todo ocurriese en este mismo instante.

Eran los años XX, conocida también como los "Años locos", debido al optimismo una vez terminada la I Guerra Mundial, en ese tiempo me encontraba en Kansas, poco después de mi iniciación como un ser inmortal, descubrí algunos de los terribles placeres de mi raza, sin embargo la no-vida que llevaba y aquellas que había arrancado a diestra y siniestra convirtieron mi existencia en algo caótico, cosa que no comprendí hasta ahora. En mi búsqueda por saciar mis instintos, viajé hasta Texas, donde fui acogida por una familia, que como yo era inmortal, en mi corta estancia conocí a un personaje un tanto peculiar, su nombre Billy Black. Jamás me imaginé lo que pasaría después. El tiempo creó lazos entre los dos, yendo más allá de una amistad, para mi infortunio… nos enamoramos¿quién iba a pensar que me enamoraría de mi presa?, mantener mis instintos a control fue demasiado difícil mas no imposible. Sin embargo jamás imaginé lo que sucedería después de nuestra rutinaria caza al anochecer. Cerca de saciarme con la sangre de una de mis víctimas fui asechada por algo escondido entre la oscuridad, a fin de evitar una innecesaria batalla intenté escabullirme, pero era rápido, con tenacidad me dio alcance, se lanzó sobre mí y ambos caímos por una pendiente, fue cuando lo descubrí, Billy Black guardaba en sí mismo el secreto de generaciones, en su sangre corría el gen más aborrecible para seres como yo… pues él pertenecía la especie de los licántropos, o como son vulgarmente llamados "hombres lobo", claro estaba que no fui la única que descubrió algo esa noche, al llegar a suelo plano hábilmente se irguió en dos patas listo para arremeter en mi contra; el claro de luna que se filtraba entre los árboles iluminó nuestros cuerpos; sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían el licántropo dio un paso atrás, confiada por el acto di media vuelta pues quería evitar a toda costa el perder lo que con tanta pasión había conseguido, pero una voz exclamando mi nombre me hizo girar, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían; fue la primera y última vez que observe la conversión que ellos realizaban para volver a la normalidad; frente a mí se encontraba Billy Black.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero eso parecía no afectarle, pues con paso firme lograba darme alcance pudiendo detenerme, intentó razonar conmigo, pero yo no podía, o más bien no quería hacerlo, una cosa era enamorarse de un humano, otra de un ser como lo era él, sin embargo una vez más me rendí ante él¿qué mas podía hacer?, él era mi debilidad, aquella parte humana que aun quería mantener con vida a costa de todo; las cosas iban a ser complicadas, aun más de lo que ya lo eran, pero decidimos juntos de ser necesario enfrentar lo que viniera y si era irremediable llevar las consecuencias hasta el límite; nuestra relación duró un par de años más, pero como todo lo que inicia, esto tenía que terminar, para mi tragedia fue de la forma más dolorosa, un vampiro de la región aledaña descubrió nuestro secreto y nos entregó, obviamente ninguno tuvo un poco de comprensión hacia nosotros; sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias, más no cuál elegiría, bien podrían haber sido la muerte para ambos, o la muerte para él y el exilio para mi, también existía la posibilidad que me consignaran ante los Vulturi y ellos dictaran mi destino; para mi suerte la hermandad que había formado con ellos me permitieron apelar por el destino de ambos, fue que cambié mi libertad por la de él, se me obligó a borrarle todo conocimiento de mi existencia y el secreto que mi familia tanto guardaba, y yo tuve que partir en exilio hacia la ciudad de Volterra, en Pisa, Italia, donde tendría que permanecer cerca de seis décadas bajo la disposición de los Vulturi.

Su mente regresó al presente con el simple propósito de escuchar las últimas palabras del Vulturi.

- … Isabella, quedas en libertad.

* * *

Hooooola a todos!!!! ps es la primera vez q dejo x acá un fic d este maravilloso libro, espero les haya gustado el prólogo. 

Este fic fue creado entre mi sis Pali y su servidora Pandora no Rea.

En fin, espero sus comentarios!!!!


	2. Esperado Encuentro

Disclaimer: Twilight, demás libros y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Este fic es hecho exlcusivamente para el entretenimiento, y no tiene fines lucrativos.

* * *

- EL ESPERADO ENCUENTRO -

Sentía la libertad de la velocidad en su rostro. Como viento cruzaba largas distancias hasta su encuentro, deseaba volverlo a ver, era lo único que le quedaba, él era el único que la entendería de su especie… era como su hermano.

El espeso bosque no tenia fin había captado su presencia en sus talones desde su salida de el viejo continente, así como su olor impregnarte y belleza vampirezca tras su espalda. Sabia que si la atrapaba seria duelo a muerte, uno de los dos caería. Pero no ahora, no hoy que estaba tan cerca de encontrarlo, tan cerca de Forks.

James tendría que esperar por ella.

El ruido ensordecedor del primer trueno dio pie al comienzo del partido. Emmett bateo con fiereza mientras Jasper ágilmente corría para alcanzar la velocidad de la bola, Edward se deslizo con sutileza veloz sobre las bases hasta llegar a la última.

- "Out!!!" - grito Esme –" Punto para el equipo de Alice!!" -

Rosalie carraspeo mientras Edward se daba el lujo de correr hasta su hermana para despeinarla cariñosamente. El movimiento lo tomo por desprevenido, la mano blanquecina y marmórea de Alice la sujetaba sobre su cabeza mientras se ahogaba en un grito desgarrador, en su mente la visión corría.

El espectro viajaba a gran velocidad, su capa era de un visible color borgoña talvez vendría de Volterra.

La imagen se distorsionaba otra ves al mismo espectro pero con capa más oscura, un negro noche, a penas en pocos movimientos podía verse su piel blanquecina, no sabia que podría ser si hombre o mujer hasta que escucho un susurro de esa boca.

- "Jasper…" -

Alice parpadeo y soltó la mano de Edward y tomo fuerte la mano de Jasper que estaba a su lado. Ya en ese instante todos estaban a su lado para saber que había visto Alice

- "¿Qué has visto Alice?" - dijo clamado Carlisle mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos misteriosos de "su hija".

- "Alguien…" - Dio un suspiro – "Habrá visitas..." - Apretó la mano de Jasper y lo miro desesperada – "Viene por ti Jazz " - dijo bajito y soltó su mano y coloco las suyas en sus hombros.

- "¿Has visto quien era?" - Pregunto nuevamente Carlisle con un dejo de ansiedad comprimida, mientras Esme miraba sin disimulo escondido los ojos intranquilos de Jasper.

- "No, no se, solo se que lleva capa, por eso es difícil ver quien es ... pero es vampiro" -

Edward sintió la tranquilidad que comenzaba a emanar en el lugar y dio rienda suelta a su idea de que Jasper estaba haciendo de las suyas nuevamente, aunque él no pudiera creer que diera tanta tranquilidad siendo a él al que lo buscaban.

- "Sigamos con el juego... talvez no sea hoy que venga la gran visita para Jasper" - bromeo Emmett mientras le daba el bate a Jasper para que hiciera los honores de continuar.

Jasper se dispone a batear con gran fuerza que hace un ruido muy similar al mismo trueno que dio el comienzo del partido. Edward se abalanzo hacia atrás para tomar con gran destreza la bola pero la curva cambio y se adentro a gran velocidad dentro del bosque donde, después de segundo se escucho un sonido sordo.

Todos pararon el juego y se acercaron al casi silencioso sigilo de sonido que se escuchaba ya tan cerca de ellos.

El viento se levanto trayendo con ellos un olor característico de su especie, pero tan dulce como ciruelas blancas.

Una figura de capa negra parecía levitar a pocos centímetros del suelo, sus movimientos eran ágiles pero sigiloso, muy prevenidos, con mucha gracia.

Jasper se tenso mirando la figura acercarse mas a su familia, entonces camino hasta estar a cierta distancia de protección para ellos, fue así como pudo ver claramente la sonrisa sincera en la boca de esa criatura logrando que sus músculos se alivianaran con extrañeza.

La criatura bajó el misterio de su capa, levanto su mano y le devolvió la bola.

- "Buen tiro Jazz" - susurro y miro al frente para ver a la pequeña figura tras él con aquellos ojos dorados intensos y cara de duendecillo .. - era preciosa- pensó.

Quito su capa frente a ella para sorpresa de todos y de un arrebato la abrazó.

- "Ángel que has dado la felicidad eterna a mi pobre hermano, te doy las gracias"- dijo a su oído para luego alejarse un poco y verla directo a los ojos.

Alice parpadeo perpleja mientras Edward dio una zancada hacia adelante como prevención de su hermana.

- "Isabella"- dijo perpleja mirando aquellos ojos violetas casi claros de transición con pequeños destellos dorados.

- "La misma" - le sonrió y giro para encontrase cara a cara con Jasper que la miraba embelesado.

- "Bella" - dijo abrasándola fuerte. - "¿Dónde… dónde has estado… a dónde te fuiste?... tuve que dejarte sola" - Decía sin dejar de parlotear de una ansiedad que le consumía.

Más de 50 años perdido de su primer hermana, la única que comprendió que sus vidas eran las de monstruos al quitar vidas humanas pudiendo alimentarse de otro modo. Solo que ella desapareció antes de marcharse juntos para buscar otros lugares, donde los de su especie le pudieran entender ya guiados por la ilusión de Japser de buscar a alguien mas.

Ella sabia que Jasper estaba buscando a su compañera y ella le daba el apoyo para encontrarla, pero su exilio los había alejado y Jasper tuvo que vagar solo hasta encontrarse con Alice.

Alice y Jasper toman de la mano a Bella y la llevan frente a Carlisle.

- "Carlisle ella es Isabella mi primer hermana y la primera en comprender que no era bueno... que no era ético tomar vidas humanas para saciar estos instintos" -

- "Es un gusto saberlo Bella" - Sonríe amistoso. - "Pero me parece que tendrás que contarnos tu historia, para que podamos saber mas de ti"- Dijo mientras tomaba confianza y colocaba una de sus manos en son de saludo - "Sin embargo, primero quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de emprender todo esto"- pronuncia para que todos presten atención sin levantar ni un volumen su aterciopelada vos.

- "Esta decisión… la has resuelto ¿por que lo sientes o porque crees que no queda otra alternativa a suavizar lo que en verdad somos?" - la claridad con la que se lo pregunto hizo ponerse mas feliz aun.

- "Por que lo siento señor Cullen... lo siento..." - dice asombrada de su propia voz.

- "Veo que ere sincera, tus ojos no mienten" - aclara desviando la vista hasta Edward que se alza de hombros. Realmente no había podido leer su mente.

- "Te quedaras con nosotros ¿verdad?" - susurro Jasper a bella intranquilo

- "El tiempo que me tengas paciencia, claro" – exclama sonriendo.

- "Entonces hay de mostrarte tu nuevo hogar" – señala Esme mientras se acerca a la recién llegada.

- "Me parece una excelente idea"-

Todos parten dejando atrás a Alice, Jasper y Bella, pues la última veía fijamente hacia el lugar de donde había llegado.

- "¿Sucede algo Bella?"-

- "No, nada Jazz"- sonríe –"¿Me indican el camino?"

Ambos sonríen y dirigen a Bella por el espeso bosque hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

- "Es hermosa… pero no creo soportar mucho tiempo en ella" – exclama en un susurro.

- "Sería una pena para Jasper si no permanecieras con nosotros" – comenta Edward al haber escuchado el susurro de la vampiresa.

- "¿Siempre eres atento a los susurros de las personas?" – cuestiona un tanto molesta.

- "No sabía que fuera una conversación privada entre tú y la casa" – ríe entre dientes.

- "Venga Bella, que nos esperan en el comedor" – indica Emmet.

- "¿En el comedor?" – al ser contestada únicamente con la sonrisa de Emmet, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Una vez reunidos, todos toman asiento dejando a la recién llegada en el medio.

- "¿Cuál es la historia?" – es Rosalie quien comienza con el interrogatorio después de haber permanecido en silencio desde su inesperada llegada.

- "Mmmm¿prefieren la versión larga, o la corta?" – pregunta inocentemente.

- "Bella…"-

- "Lo siento, Jazz" – suspira armándose de valor al recordar aquellos difíciles momentos

– "Ellos… no te lo dijeron ¿verdad?"- exclama con un aire de melancolía – "Para los años 20's conocí a Jazz él y yo fuimos a parar a Texas con una familia, aunque claro con una dieta muy distinta a la de nosotros, pasaron muchas cosas en esos años, lo más memorable fue la hermandad que ambos forjamos, para fines de esa década… también conocí a alguien más… un joven que ocasionalmente visitaba el estado por cuestiones de trabajo, con el tiempo… formamos lazos, mi vida dio un enorme giro, él era un mortal y no pude evitarlo" -

- "¿Te enamoraste de un mortal?" – exclama sorprendida Rosalie – "Supongo que debió haber sido duro, después de todo en ese entonces aun bebías de ellos"

- "Si, así fue, fue extremadamente difícil mantener a control mis instintos con él" – sonríe – "Sí, sólo con él, pues continuábamos cazando" -

- "Entonces ¿cuándo fue que cambiaron de opinión respecto a eso?" – pregunta Esme

- "Jasper…" – arquea una ceja mientras ve a su hermano – "Adoro lo comunicativo que puedes ser… eso ocurrió uno o dos años antes de verme obligada a abandonar el continente"-

- "¿Por qué te fuiste Bella?" – cuestión Jasper con una aparente curiosidad.

- "Lo siento Jasper… lo siento mucho… créeme que lo último que quería era irme así, sin despedirme, pero no soportaba la idea de una despedida… me exiliaron Jazz… me exiliaron… por traición" -

La simple pronunciación de la palabra era motivo de sorpresa¿qué pudo haber hecho para haber sido acusada con semejante condena?.

Jasper no daba crédito a lo que su hermana decía, él la conocía, y sabía que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo para poner a los de su especia y a su familia en alguna circunstancia de tremendo impacto.

- "Explícate" – exige Edward al escuchar cada uno de los pensamientos de los miembros presentes.

- "Por que el hombre del que me enamoré… era un licántropo… y sabía que yo era un vampiro… fue por eso que me exiliaron a Volterra, allí me procesaron y gracias a los lazos que había logrado formar con mi antigua familia abogaron a mi favor… las eminencias, me sentenciaron a 58 años de arresto…" – no termina la frase, puesto que a su mente vino la imagen de la mazmorra donde había sido enclaustrada -

- "Bella"- Alice pone sus manos sobre los de la joven dándole ánimo para continuar con su relato.

- "Fue recluida en una mazmorra situada de bajo de las calles de Volterra, donde la única forma de volver a la superficie… y de tener contacto era saliendo lo más lejos que pudiera a cazar… te daban 5 horas para salir de los límites de Volterra, cazar, alimentarte y volver, si excedías de ese plazo la guardia te daba seguimiento y el regreso… no era tan caluroso…" – suspira – "En fin, hace un año, se me fue concedida la libertad, sin embargo cuando pretendía volver a Texas me dijeron que te habías marchado, que vagabas por todo el continente… supuse que era en busca de aquella a quien con tanto afán esperabas y que te cansaste de esperar así que tú fuiste en su búsqueda, viajé por todo el continente, desde Sudamérica hasta Alaska, fue ahí donde me regresaron la esperanza, gracias a ellos vine a Forks y encontré a mi querido hermano" -

- "Vaya… si hicieras una película de tu vida, seguro que sería todo un éxito, un tema algo trillado sin duda, pero sería genial" – comenta Emmet, quien es recibido por un leve codazo en las costillas por Edward.

El silencio que ella esperaba no llegó, pues Carlisle intervino.

- "Edward acompaña por favor a Isabella a su habitación por el momento, entre mañana y pasado ya tendremos una refaccionada para ti" - dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.

- "Se los agradezco" -

Edward toma la mano de Bella y la lleva a la segunda planta, hasta llegar a una habitación al final del pasillo.

- "Te quedaras en mi cuarto ¿vale?, es este… solo te pido una cosa Isabella" - le dice cordialmente.

- "Bella" - le corrigió.

- "Bella" - repitió a regañadientes. – "Me gusta la tranquilidad y la simpleza de mi habitación, todo ordenado ¿ok?" - dijo un poco autoritario - "En pocas palabras, me tocas algo y mueres" –

- "No hay problema Edwin" - contesta en tono burlón

- "Edward, Isabella, Edward" –

- "Esta bien muchas gracias EDWIN" -

Al bajar las escaleras ya casi resignado escucha el tronador ruido de su equipo de música.

- "No le ha llevado tiempo" - dice resignado mientras Jasper sube a velocidad espacial las escaleras y toma a Edward por los hombros.

- "Edd todo va a estar bien... te lo prometo" - dando un dejo de tranquilidad sospechosa al pobre de Edward que se estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

- "Eso espero Jazz... no me gustaría tener que matar a tu hermana" – susurró.

Jasper le sonríe maliciosamente, lo deja bajar las escaleras mientras va al cuarto donde ella está para poder hablar a solas.

- "Deberías tener al menos la educación de esperar 24 horas" – exclama recién llegando.

- "Lo siento Jasper, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdo de modales" -

- "Mi pequeña hermana… ¿qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?... tus bellos ojos perdieron el brillo que tanto me gustaba" – exclama con tristeza.

- "Ay Jazz… si pudiera llorar lo haría… pero sólo puedo guardar esta oleada de sentimientos en mi… hace 58 años me enamoré de alguien de quien no debía y por ese amor pagué muy caro…"

- "Bella…"

- "Permanecí 58 años encerrada en una oscura y húmeda celda en lo más profundo de la ciudad de Volterra… y aun así… sería capaz de volver a ese pequeño infierno por verlo sólo una vez más…" – ríe levemente – "¿Puedes creerlo?... Jazz… disculpa… pero tengo que salir un momento… me siento algo… enclaustrada" -

- "Vuelve pronto… Bella… espera…" – la detiene antes de que se marchara – "No nos podemos acercar a La Push… Carlisle hizo un pacto con los Indios Quileute, los licántropos nos permiten vivir aquí mientras no mordiéramos a nadie y nos mantuviéramos alejados de sus tierras, no podemos ir a La Push." -

- "¿Aquí… hay licántropos?" – cuestionó un poco sorprendida y a la vez esperanzada -

- "Bella… ten cuidado" -

- "Jazz…" -

Observó fijamente a su hermano, lo conocía tan bien… para ella siempre había sido la misma transparencia en persona. Soltó un suspiro y en un instante estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero negro.

- "Tengo todo el tiempo para pasear…" – sonríe – "Pero perdí el suficiente al no estar contigo, y no pienso hacerlo una vez más"

Jasper sonríe y con paso lento se sienta a un lado tomando de los hombros a su hermana acercándola a él para que ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

- "Te extrañé Bella… todo este tiempo me has hecho mucha falta" -

- "Mentiroso" – sonríe y cierra los ojos – "Con el ángel que encontraste ¿cómo puedes decir que me has extrañado?, encontraste el paraíso en medio de la oscuridad hermano, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que soy por ello… y dígame Capitán¿cómo te ha tratado esta nueva 'no-vida'?"

Sus ojos de un extraño violeta se oscurecieron por la tristeza, su hermano de cierto modo había sido bendecido por ese sentimiento y ella hacia ya tiempo había tenido que olvidarse de él.

- "Deja el pasado Bella... renueva esta vida que tienes junto a nosotros" -

La tranquilidad de Jasper acuno su agonía y cesó por momentos.

- "Eres increíblemente tramposo ¿sabias?" - dijo en un susurros mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente

- "Venga¿para qué están los hermanos?, ahora tendrás muchos jajaja" - froto su espalda cariñosamente – "Eso si... Edward es el más vivaz de nosotros, ojo que lee la mente" - dijo explicándole -

- "Genial, que venga y haga el intento conmigo, haber que tan bueno es, si es que enserio lee las mentes¡uhhh debe ser divertido¿a que si?!" - grito mientras se acomodaba aun más en el sillón de cuero negro –

- "Si, a veces si… creo" - dijo alzándose de hombros -

Lo que Jasper no sabia es que Edward había intentado leer su mente en el prado sin resultado alguno.

- "Jazz…" – habla con melodiosa voz – "El ángel que tienes contigo… ¿es más que una compañera?" – pregunta con un tono de picardía en su voz.

- "¿No lo resististe verdad?, ella y yo somos… mucho más que una simple pareja, ella es mi esposa" – exclama con notable alegría.

- "¿Tu esposa?" – pregunta asombrada – "¡Jazz, que felicidad, eso es genial!... mi querido hermano" – sonríe de oreja a oreja – "Me siento algo triste porque no pude estar contigo en ese día tan especial… pero, por el contrario, no sabes la alegría que inunda mi corazón porque al menos a ti el amor te sonrió"

Cuando terminaron de ponerse al corriente la oscuridad de la noche había inundado a Forks.

* * *

Hello he vuelto!!!! Ps espero q les ste gustan el fic, y q me dejen sus comentarios, ps son los q me animan a continuarla y mejorarla n.n y tb a saber si en algo stoy mal o si mejor dejo las cosas y ni para q le sigo escribiendo.

3rill Cullen - Jajajaja, hoooola, siento haberte hecho esperar, pero aki sta ya el otro cap, espero q haya sido d tu agrado n.n jejeje, si no stoy mal, tb lees fics d Sailor Moon vdd? creo q he recibido unos reviews tuyos!!!! q alegría!!! n.n en fin, espero tu comentario. Por cierto el sig cap no se en cuánto time lo vaya a subir, 1.- por sólo he escrito 5 caps y ya no he adelantado nada; 2.- La tragedia!!!! ya no tengo internet... ni teléfono xD, entonces ps ando en el internet d la uni. (Creo q esto no iba al caso nñU pero bueno jejeje)

Pancha- Hola n.n ps ya sta este cap¿q te pareció? al fin Bella ha aparecido, y mira q hay alguien muy d cerca d ella ( James )

Subaku no mika - Jejeje, q bueno q te gusta el fic, bueno... creo q este sta más largo q el pasado xD. Jojojojo, cuando Bella vea a Jacob... no sabes!!!! pobre de Bella no sabrá kien es kien. Mmmm los poderes d Bella consisten en que ella puede mmmm digamos q tiene cierto control de las mentes, puede borrar recuerdos o agregar algunos otros en la mente de cualkier ser.

Artemisa Black- Grax x tu comentario n.n espero q este cap no te haya desepcionado y q me dejes tu review he!!!!

En serio grax a los q se toman un minuto para dejarme un comentario!!!

Salu2 atte: Pandora no Rea


	3. Familia

FAMILIA

Pronto todos estuvieron atentos a sus distintas actividades, cosa que aprovechó Bella para salir de allí, nadie la extrañaría por unos momentos.

Con cautela recorrió la casa de su nueva familia por el exterior, intentando encontrar algún rastro de aquél que la seguía desde Volterra, sabía que James estaba cerca, y que vigilaría cada uno de sus pasos hasta encontrarle algún punto débil a su favor, por eso no se podía permitir bajar la guardia, lo rastrearía hasta encontrarlo, lo que haría después de encontrarlo… bueno, eso podría depender mucho de su estado de humor o bien de la situación, pero de algo estaba segura, y eso eran de dos cosas: La primera es que James no es tan estúpido como para enfrentársele frente a los Cullen; y la segunda, es que él tarde que temprano se enteraría del pacto con los licántropos y creará una guerra.

- "Maldición" – dijo a susurro

Habían pasado dos horas desde que salió a rastrearlo pero no había encontrado nada, frustrada y algo molesta se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el tumulto de hojas detrás de ella.

- "Está bien que pasé 58 años encerrada… pero… no creo que haya sido tiempo suficiente como para que pierda habilidad en el rastreo… ¿cierto?" – se preguntó a sí misma con inseguridad – "Bella, en serio… cada vez estás peor" -

- "Si… concuerdo en eso, yo creí que los amigos imaginarios sólo se daban en la niñez" -

- "Ed…win" – sonríe con malicia – "¿Qué haces aquí?" -

- "Es un país libre" – encoje los hombros – "Salí a dar un paseo y escuché tu plática con… ¿cómo dices que se llama?" – ríe entre dientes -

- "Uy… no molestes" – coloca los brazos debajo de su cabeza y cierra los ojos.

- "De todos los que conozco tu eres… especial" – comenta mientras se sienta aun lado de ella

- "¿A si?, y eso ¿por qué?" – pregunta sin abrir sus ojos, gracias a dios ya no podía sonrojarse como cuando era humana –"contrólate Bella, contrólate" – exclama para su fuero interno.

- "Mmm… bueno… tal vez algún día te lo diga" -

- "O sea que no me lo vas a decir…" – arquea una ceja -

- "Mmmm, no" – sonríe -

- "Eso no es justo" – reclama haciendo un puchero

- "Y ahora también puedo agregar… "multifacética" – indica con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Edward y su comentario lograron que la joven se sonrojara débilmente, haciéndola voltear hacia otro lado tratando de ocultarlo.

- "Se me olvidaba… dentro de dos semanas se terminarán las vacaciones de verano y entraremos al último año en el instituto" -

- "¿Entraremos?, eso me suena a manada" – comenta arqueando una ceja sin gustarle lo que escuchó.

- "Pues vete preparando, Carlisle no tardará mucho en darte tus papeles e inscribirte en el próximo curso" -

- "En serio ¿tú crees que yo iré a ese lugar?" -

- "Apuesto mi Volvo a que así será" – exclama confiado

- "Créeme que en mis 18 años lo menos que deseo ahora es entrar a la secundaria de nuevo" -

- "Te sorprenderás de los avances… además, así te enseñarás a contar sin la necesidad de un ábaco" – sonríe.

- "¿Qué intentas decirme?" – molesta

- "Que eres fácil de cabrear" – dice mientras le revuelve un poco el cabello.

- "Latoso" – recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

- "¿Qué haces?" - pregunta curioso

- "Silencio… intento concentrarme" -

- "No le veo el chiste a intentarlo, sabes que no podemos dormir" – se voltea de costado para observarla mejor.

- "El que un vampiro aun no lo haya logrado no significa que sea imposible" – suspira frustrada – "Jazz tiene razón, eres bueno leyendo la mente" -

- "No lo he hecho" -

- "¿Ha no?" – extrañada.

- Simplemente… lo intuí" – hace una pausa – "Es extraño, pero contigo…" – la ve frustrado – "Parece que eres inmune a mi poder"

- "Así que el más maravilloso de los Cullen no puede ante mi" – sonríe victoriosa – "Puede que Jazz te subestima" -

Edward pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

- "¿Te has molestado?" – cuestiona entre risas -

- "Nos llaman… ¿no los escuchaste?" -

- "He dejado de poner atención en muchas cosas, creo que ahora deberé estar más atenta" -

- "Venga, no hay cuidado, mientras esté aquí podré avisarte" – esboza una sonrisa encantadora.

Edward da el primer paso haciéndome seguirlo. Verdaderamente es veloz, se movía como el mismo viento, incluso podía decir que portaba la libertad característica del elemento.

- "Qué envidia" - pensé

Hacía tanto que yo ansiaba esa libertad. Sin darme cuenta Edward se detuvo, yo volteé hacia él intentando descubrir el por qué, cuando de pronto, un sonido parecido al choque de dos rocas se hizo resonar en el espeso bosque; por ir ensimismada en mis pensamientos jamás me dí cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, dando como resultado, que mi cuerpo se estrellara contra el de Emmet, quien parecía que tampoco se lo esperaba y que a contrario mío aun mantenía sus pies bien plantados sobre el suelo.

Una vez más me había perdido en mis pensamientos porque para cuando regresé a la realidad todos reían por mi… curiosa torpeza.

- "Bella…"- intentando recuperar la postura – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Jazz, si la vergüenza no cuenta… entonces si, estoy bien" – exclama suspirando.

- "No se qué hubiera sido más interesante, esto, o que chocaras contra un árbol" – dice Edward entre risas.

- "Jajaja, imagínate, se hubiera llevado por lo menos toda una hilera de ellos" – le secunda Emmet.

Rosalie discretamente le da un codazo en las costillas

- "Oh, venga, no pasó nada" – sonríe Edwar mientras le da una mano a Bella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ya de pié los observé interrogante, no entendía el por qué estábamos todos reunidos. Recuerdo que cuando vivía en Texas con mi otra familia, sólo nos reuníamos para discutir la resolución de ciertos "problemas", aunque claro, muchas veces llevábamos a práctica el lema de Pancho Villa, "primero los matas, después averiguas", de todas formas nos daba igual, un humano más, uno menos.

- "Chicos… es hora de comer" – nos hizo saber Carlisle con una radiante sonrisa

Los primeros en deslizarse hacia la espesura interna del bosque fueron Rosalie y Emmett, ella con la belleza de un ángel y él rápido como un trueno se alejaron de mi vista. Alice soltó mi mano y me palmeo la espalda para darme ánimos y corrió al lado de Jasper, ahora solo quedábamos 4: Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo. Carlisle me sonrió y despeino mientras caminaba a paso normal por el lado oeste, Edward se embarró ahí nomás, su mirada era animal y sus ojos mostraban la sed de su garganta. Como un hermoso demonio cruzo solo 10 pasos y encontró su presa, tan rápido y elegante como un leopardo tomo a su presa y devoró su sangre.

Esme tomo mi mano - "Ven bella yo te acompañare a cazar hoy" - me dijo con esa vos tan tierna característica de ella

Sonreí a esa criatura que emanaba ese amor tan maternal y la seguí a paso firme.

- "Eres un ser único Bella, no te apenes por ser torpe o no, todo llega a su tiempo ¿si?" -susurraba cerca mió y se mezclaba con el leve sonido del viento que rozaba velozmente nuestros rostros.

- "Vale, pero esto lo traigo conmigo desde mi otra vida, tal vez sea mi don"- reí y ella me acompaño en eso.

- "Pues que don tan divertido ¿no?" – sonrió.

- "Oh si muy divertido" - largue sarcásticamente -"Seré la payaso de la familia" – susurre.

Ella giro velozmente su cabeza y tuve miedo de que chocara contra algo pero no lo hizo.

- "Te equivocas Bella, jamás te tomaríamos como un arlequín o payaso para divertirnos, nuestra familia te respeta y esta a gusto contigo, somos una especie muy diferente a otros aquelarres... somos una familia" –

Familia, la palabra rebotaba inconcientemente en mi cabeza tratando de encontrar un lugar

- "Familia" - me volví a repetir, pero esta vez salio de mi boca.

- "Si una familia Bella y tu ya eres parte de la nuestra" –

Cuando terminó de decir esa frase comprendí la magnitud de su significado.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi mi presa, sacudí mi cabeza, debía concéntrame, la sed quemaba como una ola de lava en mi garganta y no podía pensar en nada más. Después de oler la fragancia de la sangre de aquel animal a tan corta distancia, me lance sobre el animal apenada por su mala suerte de encontrarse en mi camino, busque su vena principal y clave mis colmillos despacio para no herirlo tanto, cerré mis ojos y su sangre alivio mi sed, la sentía correr por mi garganta y calmar esa molestia, sentí a Esme también alimentándose cerca de mi pero yo me limite a concentrarme en mi presa.

El sabor de a sangre de aquel ser no se comparaba para nada en el exquisito sabor de los mortales, de tan sólo recordarlo sentí como si la boca se me hiciera agua, he pasado varios años sin beber una gota de aquel glorioso elixir, mas sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquel sabor estaba tatuado en mí. Alejé con rapidez aquellos pensamientos, todo aquello debía seguir en el pasado, mi vida ahora era otra y tenía que adecuarme a estos nuevos límites que había elegido, que más por obligación, fueron por propia convicción.

* * *

Hoooooola, jeje sorry x publicar hasta hoy!!, lo q pasa es q ha sido semana d examenes y trabajos y ps... como q en una q otra materia no me ha ido bien u.ú ¬¬ estoy comenzando a odiar la materia de civil y todo x la mamá d vargas... emmm jejeje yo me entiendo xD, en fin, ps espero les esté gustando el fic y x fa!! ejerzan presión sobre mi para seguir publicando!!

Pancha, Artemisa Black... gracias x sus comentarios!!

Salu2 y... dejen reviews!! jejeje


	4. Emosiones

Hoooola, mi de nuevo x aki, sorry x haber dejado así como así el fic, sinceramente no recordaba d él, pero ps ahora gracias a Alo (ALO THNKS) recordé de nuevo el fic, y ps aki stoy, espero pronto subir el sig cap, y continuar con el q le sigue a ese xD.

En fin disfruten y dejen coments

PD- Favor de ejercer presión para poder adelantar xD

--

EMOSIONES

Forks era un lugar maravillosamente raro, aunque casi siempre llovía cuando el sol tocaba su verde naturaleza cubriéndola de un jade brillante intenso.

Caminé sin temor sobre el bosque interno detrás de nuestro jardín, no se cuanto tiempo fui a paso humano sobre el húmedo pasto hasta que la brisa llamo a mis sentidos y corrí como el viento dentro de el bosque, tenia entendido que no debía pasar los limites de la Push, pero... ¿dónde quedaba? ya no lo recordaba, así que me adentre mucho, contemplé el sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre el acantilado y el olor a mar rompió mis esquemas de protección, camine a paso lento, cautelosa ya por encima de la rivera, quería contemplar el choque de las olas, debía ser tan fantástico y emocionante que no podía dejarlo pasar. Y en eso momento ahí lo vi… han pasado más de 58 años y el seguía con su altura tempestuosa y su piel brillante y rojiza.

- "Billy " - susurraron mis labios al ver aquel muchacho de tan solo 19 años corriendo para tirarse del acantilado

Su cabello ya no era el de antes, esa cortina de seda negra que lo caracterizaba ya no estaba, solo era satén negro sobre su cabeza sin llegar hasta sus orejas, su cuerpo atlético y musculoso contrayéndose mientras daba un aventón a su cuerpo para tirarse.

- "No Billy" - grite llena de espanto, no pude frenarme... era él... o mi mente estaba jugando conmigo.

El muchacho giro para mirarme con un rostro lleno de intriga que luego paso a ser molesto

- "¿Que haces aquí?" - gritó furioso saliendo del limite entre él y las olas.

El se parecía tanto... pero… ¿era él?.

- "Yo solo" - mis nervios me traicionaron y comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, sin poder apartar mis ojos de su ira repentina

- "Lárgate de aquí... lárgate monstruo chupasangre... si fueras macho ya estaría sobre ti para matarte" -

Su ira me acobardo por momento, di tres pasos para atrás y si pudiera haber llorado lo hubiera hecho. Levante mi barbilla en defensiva, si él lo quería así, perfecto, seria uno a uno.

- "Venga niño lobo, ¿ya no recuerdas la promesa?" - dije en vos alta, pero después dije en mi fuero interno - "No estúpida, borraste su memoria como va a recordarlo" - hice una pausa – "Billy" - dije con voz quebradiza pero audible.

- "¿Qué quieres de mi padre?" - preguntó con voz seca y en posición defensiva.

- "¿Tu... tu no eres Billy?" - ya confundida a más no poder.

Él se había casado... claro ahora lo recordaba, le había borrado todo conocimiento de mi persona, era lo justo, yo por su libertad, no podía quejarme, yo lo había decidido así.

- "Chupasangre estas alterando mis nervios o te vas o…" - él no pudo terminar de hablar, mi rostro me delato, me miro extrañado mientras yo agachaba mi cabeza y daba media vuelta.

¿Como había sido tan estúpida?, la vida siguió sin mi, él tenia derecho, pero ese joven era tan parecido a él, que por un momento la felicidad me inundo. Sabía que me estaba prohibido pero, con tan solo verlo me hubiera sido suficiente. En su lugar su hijo ocupaba la majestuosidad de su cuerpo hoy en este presente, mientras yo... maldita en mis 18 años eternos no pude verlo madurar como había sido mi sueño una vez.

Camine con la agonía palpante en mi cuerpo, juraría que si mi corazón hubiera estado latiendo estaría totalmente desangrado, los sollozos salían de mí pecho con ahogados suspiros, como añoraba poder llorar y descargar mi sufrimiento en ese momento.

Cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar el abraso de mi hermano me reconforto, deposite mi sufrimiento en su hombro mientras Alice acariciaba mis frías manos temblorosas, ellos no tenían idea de lo que había hecho, supongo que vieron mi rostro y actuaron por… la verdad no estaba segura de nada, sólo de que había roto el tratado, pisé la Push… pero parecía que Jacob aun no ha dicho ninguna palabra, pues de haber sido lo contrario los licántropos ya estarían rodeando la casa.

El crepúsculo marcaba el final del día y el comienzo de una nueva noche, noche donde nuestros cuerpos tenían libre albedrío, pero mi mente se quedo estancada.

Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar solo con pensar que podían volver a exiliarme o peor aun... la muerte... sería demasiado, me aferré al cuero del sofá negro de la habitación de Edward y me oville sin querer abrir los ojos, no quería ver llegar nada más, solo la oscuridad detrás de mis parpados.

El tiempo paso, no estaba conciente de él hasta que escuche abrirse la puerta y una figura imponente como un olvidado dios pagano de la belleza camino frágilmente y se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna.

- "¿A que el temes?"- escuche su vos aterciopelada, tan dulce pero con un toque de rigidez.

Me sobresalte y ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen sentado con sus piernas cruzadas frente a mí y mirándome con sus ojos de color topacio liquido.

- "Yo… no me encuentro bien"- dije susurrando.

Él en marcó una de sus cejas y hablo - "No creo que estés enferma ¿no?" - masculló sarcásticamente mientras tocaba con su mano derecha mi frente - "No, estás más fresca que una lechuga" - dijo mientras se reía entre dientes

- "No, no estoy de humor señor sarcasmo" -

Él se inclino mas ante mi, podía sentir su extraño y perfecto aroma sobre mi rostro.

-" Entonces, ¿no me dirás lo que tienes señorita terremoto?" -

Le mire disgustada y con mis manos lo empuje hacia atrás lo que no pude ver fue su rápida respuesta. Sujeto mis oídos y me fui con el al suelo, yacía sobre su cuerpo de mármol y a centímetros de su boca.

Él me regalo una sonrisa picara mientras acomodaba mis cabellos detrás de mis oidos

- "No te confíes de mi, soy muy rápido cariño" -

Dijo con voz cautelosa, tomo de mi cintura y me giro a su lado y quedamos los dos tendidos en el suelo mirando el gran techo.

Mi mente giraba a mas no poder, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Podia escucharlo claramente reír entre dientes mientras colocaba sus brazos encima de su nuca y suspiraba tranquilamente

- "Fue interesante" – murmuro.

Giró su rostro y me miro de forma significativa.

- "Para ser un terremoto…" - susurro – "Eres muy lenta" - dijo y beso mi frente mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía de la habitación sin antes decirme que saldríamos de caza.

Me embarré yo sola... pero ¡¿como podía ser posible?! Bajé con furia las escaleras y Emmeet me jalo para no estampar a edward sobre la columna que había casi cerca de la puerta principal

- "Tranquila Bella" - me dijo Emmet sobre sus barazo para no terminar matando a Edward - "Te ha hecho enfadar, ¿a que si?" - dijo entre dientes divertido.

Mientras tanto Jasper se situaba mas a mi lado.

- "Esta ves Jasper no... no utilices tus embrujos conmigo quiero darle su merecido" – masculle.

Alice rió y arrincono a edward sobre la comuna.

- "Venga Bella es tu oportunidad" - grito Alice.

Emmett lanzo una carcajada y me soltó presa de sus brazos, entonces corrí como viento a su encuentro. Edward ágilmente se soltó de Alice y corrió saliendo por la puerta principal conmigo a sus espaldas.

La noche era fría, pero no importaba, era una de esas raras noches frías donde la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Su risa era música mientras corría ágilmente como puma sobre el bosque. Seguí su carrera hasta escuchar un suave murmullo de agua correr y frene mis pasos, él desapareció de mi vista, y no me importo camine agudizando mi oído para encontrar el arrollo o rió que cruzara por ahí.

La noche traía el resplandor de la luna reflejada en ese arrollo, camine a paso lento y me senté con las rodillas ya tocando mi mentón y me deje llevar por esa música natural.

- "Es tranquilizante verdad" – susurro a mi oído, no hizo falta girar o abrir mis ojos para saber quien era.

- "Si... lo es… pero si perturbas esta tranquilidad te mato" - masculle en vos baja.

Rió divertido y se sentó a mi lado. No pude evitar mirar de reojo, ahí estaba él mirando el mismo arrollo que yo pero, con una mirada diferente... ¿Añoranza?, ¿tristeza?, ¿qué era lo que reflejaban sus ojos?

- "El cause de este arrollo es similar a nosotros... pero tan diferente a la vez" - dijo con vos pagada como si estuviera hablando par el mismo.

- "¿Porque?" - le pregunte. Quise mantener una conversación seria aunque sea por un momento.

- "Es eterna como nosotros... en eso somos similares, el agua siempre se mantiene igual…. pero a la vez es diferente, en ella se genera vida, algo que nosotros jamás podremos" -

Ahí entendí... él sufría en esta vida… ¿pero por qué?


End file.
